<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zim Enforced Sick Day by KayTh3Great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371681">Zim Enforced Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great'>KayTh3Great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddle, Cuddling, Dib - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Purring, ZaDr, Zim - Freeform, invader zim - Freeform, irkens are like cats, it's adorable, purrs, sick, zim and dib romance, zim can purr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim and Dib are working on a project in the lab, and Zim notices that Dib is looking pretty wobbly. Going over to check on him, the human assures him he's find before immediately passing out in his arms. Zim carries him up to his room in the base and sits him down on the bed. By this point he's concious again, and tells Zim not to worry about it, but oh is he worried.<br/>Something is wrong with his Dib, and he's not being told what.</p><p>[17 / 9 / 2020 THIS BAD GONNA REWRITE THIS TOO AT SOME POINT PROLLY SOON OOF]</p><p>Can be read as a one-shot, or with Idiot With a Cause but further in the timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zim Enforced Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something to take note of if you're reading it as a one shot; I hardcore headcannon that irkens are extremely similar to cats with alot of their mannerisms. It's something I go into in the main story but it's probably a bit confusing if you just read this on it's own without knowing this. Enjoy the story :&gt; !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>          They were working on building a device that would make it so they could use their phones when they weren't on Earth. Progress was going well, and Zim went to check on how far Dib had gotten with his bit when he noticed that the human's posture was off. He looked like he was about to fall over, his legs shaking a bit and whole body was just kinda slanted. Approaching carefully, Zim put a hand on Dib's shoulder, startling him and making him almost drop what he was working on.</p><p>"Jeez Zim, don't sneak up on me like that!"</p><p>"You're standing weird."</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>Zim grabbed him by the wrists and made him set down what he was working on.</p><p>"Your hands are also shaking. What's wrong with you?"</p><p>Dib made a weak attempt to pull his hands away, and avoided eye contact.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine! Just a little tired, maybe?"</p><p>Zim took a step closer, putting one hand on Dib's forehead and continuing to grip his wrist with the other.</p><p>"You're paler than usual and you have a fever. That is not 'fine'."</p><p>Dib closed his eyes nervously and did his best to smile at the alien, "I promise Zim, I'm ok." He then wobbled foreward slightly before completely collapsing on top of Zim, causing him to raise his antennae in alarm as he looked down panickedly at Dib.</p><p>"Dib?! Hey!" Dib just groaned a bit in response. Zim carefully picked him up and quickly made his way upstairs.</p><p>          In the elevator, Dib stirred a bit more.</p><p>"... What happened?"</p><p>"You passed out on top of Zim in the middle of telling me you were ok."</p><p>Dib turned his head slightly to avoid the glare Zim was giving him. As soon as the elevator was at ground level, Zim made is way to the room he'd put in his base for Dib and carefully set him down on the edge of the bed before sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Now, I'll ask you again, <em>what is wrong with you</em>?"</p><p>"Zim really, it's nothing."</p><p>"'Nothing' does not cause you to suddenly collapse! Now, explain to Zim what the problem is so he can fix it!"</p><p>Dib tried to stand up, only to be immediately pulled back down onto the bed.</p><p>"Hey! Let go!"</p><p>He was attempting to struggle, but Zim was stronger than him normally so he was no match while sick. Zim used his pak legs to remove Dib's shoes and glasses before pulling his trench coat off while struggling with him. Once he had Dib flat on the bed, he wrapped his arms and legs around him to keep him in place.</p><p>"You will be going nowhere until Zim knows what's wrong!" Dib stopped wiggling as much and sighed.</p><p>"Zim, it's really nothing. I just caught a cold or somethi-"</p><p>"How long have you been sick?!"</p><p>Dib winced a bit as Zim yelled almost directly in his ear. "Like three or four days? I've been taking medicine for it." Zim squinted at him, grip tightening slightly.</p><p>"And you chose to hide this <em>because</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Because</em> I knew you would worry about me when it wasn't anything serious."</p><p>"You're stupid if you think Zim would worry about something as stupid as you catching some stupid cold."</p><p>"<em>See</em>! You're worried!"</p><p>Dib tried to get up again, only to be stopped by Zim's tight grip on him.</p><p>"You will remain in this bed! You just collapsed in Zim's arms and he refuses to allow you to work until you've taken a nap."</p><p>Dib looked at him, seeing the serious glare being sent his way.</p><p>He sighed before rolling onto his side so his whole body was facing Zim. "Fine,", he said before wrapping Zim in a hug, "but if I can't work on anything then neither can you!"</p><p>Zim tensed slightly at the sudden contact, but immediately relaxed once Dib snuggled a bit closer to him.</p><p>Zim used his pak legs to take his own boots off at that point, and began purring at a low volume.</p><p>"As long as you actually rest, Zim is fine with remaining here for a bit." Dib smiled and rubbed his face against Zim's a bit, causing the irken to purr even louder. After a few minutes of happily listening to the sweet sound of Zim's purrs, Dib finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted some fluff and Zim being a worried bf lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>